Early Morning
by INMH
Summary: Belated fill for twoskeletons's request: "Balthazar, Cas, and Rachel. Gen or shippy. Balthazar is making it very difficult to get anything done." Castiel/Rachel/Balthazar. A little on the smutty side, but not what you would call explicit.


Early Morning

Rating: R/M

Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Summary: Belated fill for twoskeletons's request: "Balthazar, Cas, and Rachel. Gen or shippy. Balthazar is making it very difficult to get anything done." CastielRachel/Balthazar. A little on the smutty side, but not what you would call explicit.

Authors Note: Another prompt I stumbled across and wanted to do something with. Apparently I'm only able to fill out requests when there isn't a time-limit or someone specifically expecting me to get it done. : P

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

()()

Castiel opened his eyes, remembered where he was, and then groaned.

_Crap_.

He had never spoken that word aloud or even in his head before, really, but now seemed like the perfect time to use it. As Dean said, "There's a first time for everything."

He should have said no, should have told Balthazar to shove his idea where the sun never shines and dragged Rachel away by the wrist. Not because last night had been unpleasant, no, not at all: But because now there was awkward small-talk to be made, as well as the fact that, eventually, they'd have to drag themselves out of bed eventually and go back to day to day routine.

Castiel felt Rachel stir against his back, her arm tighten around his abdomen. Behind her, he could hear Balthazar shuffle around a bit as well. And then, just as well as he felt Rachel's arm, Castiel _felt_ Balthazar's grin.

"Did we have a good night?" He asked, shaking Rachel a little as he did, trying to rouse her. Again, Castiel felt rather than saw or heard Rachel's awakening and her reflexive irritation at having been brought out of what must have been a relatively sound sleep. Just because angels didn't need sleep didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. She let out a soft, barely audible growl, and Balthazar snickered. "Still a little dazed, darling?"

"I blame you." She grumbled, scooting closer to Castiel. And really, she was right: This was Balthazar's fault. He was the one who'd wanted to educate his two favorite siblings as to the joys of sensualism (sensualism here translating to multiple acts of sex varying from relatively innocent to abominably dirty) so that they wouldn't die virgins.

"You loved it and you know it." Balthazar said simply. "I know you did, Cas."

Castiel rolled over and found himself face to face with Rachel, her large blue eyes still a bit hazy with sleep. Balthazar was resting his head on her shoulder.

"We need to get up." He said flatly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we do." Rachel said, siding with Castiel as was the norm. "_You_ may not have a war to fight, but _we_ do."

"I think you can spare another hour or two without the entire effort collapsing around your head."

"_No_." Rachel was twice as adamant as Castiel should have been, and she moved to sit up, immediately seeking out the clothing they'd all but ripped off her the night previously. Balthazar, however, seemed to still be on a pretty firm high from said night, and was determined not to lose his bedfellows so quickly. He must have seen that Castiel was more hesitant to leave, must have noticed that Rachel was the only weak link, and so he remedied the situation the only way he knew how: Pulling her into a kiss, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the bed. Castiel's brain promptly shut down as he watched them, propped up on one arm against the pillow.

At first Rachel resisted, knowing full-well that Balthazar was only trying to stall the inevitable, but as both she and Castiel had learned the night previously, he was very, _very_ good: It took only a moment or two before she was moaning into the kiss and returning it was satisfactory energy. While one hand went to the top of her head and curled in her hair, Castiel saw Balthazar's other slip beneath the covers to tease her breasts, and then lower and lower until Rachel broke the kiss with a sharp gasp and dug her nails into his back, groaning.

Balthazar chuckled. "Didn't have a chance to mention this last night, kids: This is what you would call a _quickie_." He leaned down to nip at Rachel's throat. "Of course, if I have my way, there will be nothing quick about it." She glared up at him and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Impotent bastard", and the grin that crossed Balthazar's face then was absolutely diabolical. "Impotent, am I?"

From the movement that Castiel could see through the sheets, Balthazar's unseen hand was somewhere in the region of Rachel's thigh, and he could see it moving, and realized after connecting the movement to the words what was going to happen. His theory was confirmed when Balthazar's hips snapped forward without warning, presumably entering her in a single thrust.

Rachel let out a yelp comprised equally of surprise and pain. It would take a lot to injure any of them, and Castiel knew for a fact that Rachel had endured worse pain than this in the past, but that didn't make it any more pleasant to experience it. Her nails clawed down Balthazar's back, leaving the skin barely-broken and swollen with beads of blood rising slowly.

Balthazar began to thrust in earnest, head dipping down to rest Rachel's collar bone. Castiel felt his cheeks growing warm against his will, and he couldn't quite decide if it was because he was aroused by the scene or simply shy at witnessing such a moment between them. Or both. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he'd been a virgin: He was new at this. And at the moment, he wasn't certain if it was more appropriate to sit back and watch or join in.

He reached up and slid a finger along one of Rachel's hands, which were still clutching at Balthazar's back for dear life. As soon as she felt the touch, though, she dislodged her hand, grabbed Castiel's and tugged him forward until he was close enough to kiss, grasp transferring from his arm to his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. Every groan, every gasp resonated through him.

When her fingers tightened convulsively in his hair and Balthazar growled loudly and began to give slower, deeper thrusts, Castiel sighed and silently damned Balthazar for how good he was, because there was absolutely no way, with the heat pooling in his stomach and the tremor that ran down his back that he was going to be able to leave this bed without also experiencing a 'quickie'-

Rachel cried out into his mouth, and Balthazar grunted and sunk his teeth into her shoulder a moment later. Seeing the pair of them shaking and fulfilled and exhausted made Castiel oddly jealous, but he forced himself to ignore it as he set his head down on Rachel's unoccupied shoulder and bumped his head against hers. He felt her lips brush his hair, and he caught Balthazar's lazy but triumphant gaze coming from her other side. He'd succeeded in making sure Rachel was bed-bound for at least another hour.

"How about you, Cas? You going to stay where you are, or do I have to do some convincing?" Castiel looked at him steadily.

"I will stay. But convince me anyway."

()()

…

…I feel dirty.

…And I think I found my OT3.

I don't know if this was what you had in mind, twoskeletons, BUT THIS IS HOW IT PLAYED OUT IN MY HEAD; My innocent, fragile little head that still squicks at the idea of writing a detailed sex-scene. Gah. I'm pathetic.


End file.
